nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amegakure
'Amegakure' Amegakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Rain" is a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and mazy power lines surmounting. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. There are many ninja who are skilled genjutsu users. It is a hidden village that one by one raises the ability of its shinobi, in turn working out original techniques. They also developed assassination techniques, getting numerous requests from foreign countries because of this. For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzo; he led Amegakure's forces against Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Hanzo had a huge presence on the battlefield, such that he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon and allowed ninja as powerful as the young Sannin to live when they managed to hold their own against him, Amegakure lost the war. Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries has caused it to serve as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading the village's defenses to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chunin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzo, despite his strength was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated and as such was rarely seen in public. During the Third Shinobi World War, a group from Amegakure began advocating peace. When their group became large and popular enough, seeing this as a threat to his rule, Hanzo allied with Danzo Shimura of Konohagakure to have them eliminated. Hanzo lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and Yahiko, the group's public leader was killed. Nagato tried to take revenge on Hanzo, but succeeded only in killing the other Amegakure ninja present as well as all of Danzo's Root personnel as both men escaped the slaughter. Nagato, adopting the alias of Pain, soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Forces loyal to his new ideas for the village wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, showing their rejection of the former Amegakure leadership and principles. Pain eventually single-handedly killed Hanzo as well as everyone even remotely affiliated with him. He similarly slaughters any remnants loyal to Hanzo that tried to sneak back into the village to assassinate him. Pain's effectiveness has caused the villagers of Amegakure to regard him as a god. The people of Amegakure began to refer to Pain as "Lord Pain", and to Konan who assisted Pain, as "Lady Angel". During Nagato's reign, he used a technique that made it rain every Sunday or whenever he had to leave the village.[ The special rain was connected to his senses, and allowed him to sense intruders who tried to enter the village, making infiltration impossible without being detected. After Nagato's death, Konan assumes the duties of Amegakure's leader and swears the village's allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki, but she falls in battle against Tobi, who came to retrieve Nagato's Rinnegan. .Knowledge of Amegakure's civil war was not common throughout the ninja world, and the fate of Hanzo himself was completely unknown to the point that other villages believed him to still be in charge. Because Pain uses the village as his base of operations for Akatsuki, Jiraiya was able to spread news of these developments during the course of his investigation into the organization. Pain later went to Konohagakure to try to capture Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox respectively, after killing Jiraiya. He effectively destroys the majority of Konoha's infrastructure and kills many of its citizens. Later, he is convinced by Naruto's determination and ideals so he decides to revive those who he recently killed using the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. In this village it rains almost constantly except for when Pain would stop the rain. The only natural incidence of the rain ending was during Konan's fight with Tobi who had come to retrieve the Rinnegan. After Konan's death, however, it is unknown who leads the village. Two-Hundred years after Naruto's death a decedent of Nagato and Konan would leave this village only to return 2 years later to see the village in ruins the rain had stopped and the village set ablaze and in ruins. Kagato would once again bring forth the rain with infusing it with his on chakra using the rain tiger at will technique putting out the flames.He would take over as Kage of the Amegakure and begin to restore the village and expand it's territory. 'Clans' 'Uzumaki clan' (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. 'Takahashiryu Clan' Formerly Part of the Yuki but changed the name to Takahashiryu and became an off shoot of the Yuki. Takahashi Yuki was the first to stand up and assemble a army of Yuki ninja to fight the Kirigaure in 07/15/130 AN.He bought his time and assembled as many Yuki-nin as he could to challenge Kirigakure and made a mass storm on the front gates of the Kirigakure. Zai's Father, Wakamaru Yuki stood against the Kirigakure with his brother ,my uncle who i was named after, Zai Yuki. Takahashi had my uncle and my father as two of his best generals in the Yuki army and many long years of fighting happened between the Yuki and Kiri both came to a stand still and both had seen the losses they had taken and the second Kirigakure civil war had come to a draw. However, Both villages made peace and came to a pact at the place of bridge where Zabuza and Haku had died. Inorder to remember their deaths as well as other shinobi that had been killed through the massive war. Yet peace was never a true unconditional agreement as their had to be sacrifices. My father and mother were given up to the Mizukage to be hunted down for his hunter-nin pleasure. However my parents didnt go down easily as they sacrificed themselves to save me and Takahashi regreting his descision to hand over my father and mother to the Mizukage at the time joined them in the fight to show who are the best shinobi in Kirigakure/Yukigakure. They all fought valiantly but rushed to a near cave that had been the lab of my father and shima yuki. My father and mother,takahashi used fuinjutsu to seal me in four years as they sacrificed themselves and as many hunter-nin shinobi from the kirigakure could get close to the cave. Zai never forgot the sacrifice that his father and his mother along with takahashi made in order to save the hope of the yuki. So I, Zai changed my last name from Yuki to Takahashiryu which means the way of takahashi inorder to honor his stand against the kirigakure.When i crawled out i saw that the civil war between the Yuki and Kiri had not reached a true so Zai rallies as many shinobi to his call inorder that the kirigakure may know true pain. 'Geikami Clan ' A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. The Geikami's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. 'Fūma clan' (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakureand the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from.They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. This type of shuriken use has spread beyond the Fūma clan 'Uchiha clan' (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. 'Yuki clan' (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) The Yuki clan are known of their Ice Release kekkei genkai. 'Teams': Team: One Joinin: Uzumaki Hayate Geinin: * Hozuki Hashira * Uzumaki Ichigo * Sarutobi Dubu Team: Two Joinin: Namikaze Isegkei Genin: * GeiKami Zain * Yuki Hotaru * Nara Mikasa Team: Three Jounin: * Hyuga Hitomi Genin: * Hyuga Senshi * Takahashiryu Raion 'Tools:' Rebreathers 'Jutsu:' 'Roster' 'The Kage' Amekage: Uzumaki Kagato 'Akatsuki' 'Sage' Takahashiryu Zai 'ANBU ' 'Jounin:' Uzumaki Hayate Geikami Kazumi 'Chuunin:' Uzumaki Akemi Senju Heki 'Genin:' Uzumaki Ichigo Hōzuki Hashira Tsukiko nuzuka Hyuga Isa Sarutobi Meiko 'Academy Students:' Academy Student: Amegakure Rules: Amegakure Shinobi Rules